


(Can't) Trust the Fall

by reddishues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel Sugawara Koushi, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Sawamura Daichi, Light Angst, M/M, Non-binary character, One Shot, kinda good omens-y, no plot just thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddishues/pseuds/reddishues
Summary: Falling was scary.Landing was scarier.Everything that came after that, though, was absolutely terrifying.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 13





	(Can't) Trust the Fall

Daichi was feeling themself falling.

It wasn't something they were new to, they fell at the very beginning of time, when they recognized that they really didn't care about what the One-Above-All could or couldn't think of them and their actions.

They always fell, every time they had to consort with other fallen angels, demons, or whatever people called them those days. They didn't like falling in the slightest, but it was something they had to do, as a fallen angel.

Falling was something humanity thought about for centuries, from discovering gravity to creating bungee jumping and parachutes to other sports like parkour and gymnastics. They even came up with a little something called a circus, where sometimes they challenged gravity itself. They liked the feeling of danger, for some reason.

Daichi never understood why they were so obsessed with it. 

It was something they hated, falling and landing, crushing against the ground after feeling their body so free and light. They hated it then, before they could be casted out, and they hated it in that moment, finding themself falling to their doom.

The act of falling, all in all, was amazing. The wind brushing against their skin and in between their hair, the feeling of how light and fragile their own body could be at any moment, how free they felt whenever they were doing it.

It was addicting, if only it didn't cause so much pain, in the end.

What caused so much pain, though? Which of the endless factors revolving around the act of falling caused so much hurt?

Many people– that Daichi didn't really agree with– argued that falling wasn't what it hurt, but the landing. They would be right, if they just referred to humans, thing that, by the way, was a bit selfish. They have been living with creatures that won't feel a thing against the ground, very much like both angels and demons.

No, landing didn't hurt that much.

What did it hurt then?

Daichi asked themself that question so many times during the last few millennia, and the only answer they came up with were the consequences that fall brought with itself.

The instant feeling of regret, the fear of what it'll become their new routine, the helplessness that came with being rejected by the one who created them from nothing, the instant hate and despise for every being, the wish of hurting whoever and whatever in their reach for no particular reason, the darkness taking over the light, morphing that gentle heat that they always felt kindly burning inside them, into an aggressive eruption of anger and frustration.

It was something they learned to control, suppress, letting the old love for all being to sprout in all that negativity. They were the only demon trying to remember what they once were, trying to unify it with their status after the fall.

Something that made any other demon either try to kill them or make sure they wouldn't set foot in Hell ever again. Not that they were against it, since they didn't like how all demons thought those days.

It was always ìhurt this person beyond repair', 'kill the other one', and so on. They were just tired, annoyed and disgusted by it. They all had eternity and making people suffer is how they wanted to spend it? No, thank you. Instead, they could annoy them, making them worry, causing them distress, it was way funnier and not as irreparable as death.

The truth was that Daichi didn't believe in demons or angels. They were… unjust. They just did whatever came to their benefit or pleasure, no more and no less.

And they hated it.

_ “Why did you fall?” _ Koushi, the only one Daichi would sacrifice everything they believed in for, asked them once.  _ “Why did you follow them?” _

That question wasn't judging them, Koushi never fancied thinking that anyone could judge someone else without understanding fully what they wanted to say.

Daichi remembered how they looked at him, content and thoughtful, searching for the right words to describe their feelings. The moment of silence seemed infinitely long, Koushi staring back at them with a tender and curious expression.

_ “I just thought things had to change.” _ They breathed, turning completely over to him.  _ “If I stayed there and they didn't, I think I'd have started another revolution.” _

Koushi lowered his stare, Daichi fully remembering why he did it. The subject of the big revolution was something he didn't really enjoy talking about, mainly because they decided to join the fallen without telling him. 

It was something he had never gotten over with.

_ “Why didn't you?” _ He softly asked, almost a whisper, one of those ones that are barely even heard. Daichi remembered it, the way his voice sounded then, and they deeply hoped it would always be like that.

They hoped his fall, the one they were both experiencing right now, Koushi freshly casted out and Daichi rushing to him from the ground, up in the air, wouldn't be as painful.

They hoped he didn't forget.

They hoped the consequences would be different for him.

Daichi used more strength to wrap their arms around his body, already noticing the soft feeling his skin always gave them transforming into a freezing cold sensation, the blinding lights he always carried with him fading into a dark shadow.

They were both falling to the ground at an outstanding velocity, but neither of them really cared. Daichi already fell, another one wouldn't have hurt them, while Koushi trusted that they wouldn't have left his side.

Caring for him way more than they should have had was Daichi's biggest human trait, that probably sprouted after they merged in with them on Earth. They enjoyed humans way more than demons, it was funny messing up with them, from time to time.

Daichi thought about the talk about their fall again, barely a moment before the ground could hit their back, easing the impact for Koushi, who was still losing everything that made him an angel.

_ “Because you'd have followed me.” _ Daichi said then, full of regret in their voice.  _ “You didn't deserve that.” _

Two hundred and fifty meters from the ground.

_ “I can take care of myself.” _ Koushi bit back, a bit annoyed– something that made him a little bit different than other angels, angrier, less transcendent, more earthly. It was something Daichi always loved him for.

One hundred and eighty-two.

Daichi remembered they huffed in response, for no particular reason. They just hated they had to leave him there, just able to hope they could meet again, pretending to hate each other when the only thing they both wanted to do was love each other like they did before.

If only Daichi's darkness and Koushi's bright light didn't prevent them to, they'd have touched, and kissed, and hugged, and properly loved each other like they wanted.

They would have now, though. Koushi would be like them, they'd be free to love and care like they've always wanted.

A couple of seconds was all they had to wait for.

One hundred and six.

_ “I know, but you still believed in Heaven, right?” _ Daichi remembered they asked, their mind forming the image of a guilty-faced Koushi, ignoring the feeling that suggested they were almost on the ground, barely a second left to think before obtaining what they had been walking towards all this time, for better or worse.  _ “You didn't deserve all the pain and suffering for something you didn't believe in.” _ They smiled then, simply to reassure them they were still there, and they'd have been every single time he wanted to see them.

Fifty-nine.

Just a second.

Just a second and they would have been able to stay together without worrying to be caught.

Just a second and they'd have protected Koushi from a fall that would have hunted him every time he thought about it.

Just one second and they would be able to kiss him again after so much time.

Two.

That was it, the end of the fall.

The landing wouldn't hurt.

The consequences wouldn't hurt.

Koushi had someone that would protect him from that, someone that didn't leave his side in all these centuries, someone that would help him adjust.

None of it would have hurt because he knew that, no matter what, Daichi would ease that pain with their sheer presence.

They had each other, and everything would have been alright.

Zero.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote some daisuga and ofc it just had to be angsty, but I just had to do something for daisuga day :D I hope it was enjoyable ^_^


End file.
